


Ты думаешь, ты что-то знаешь

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Касс.</p><p>Была.</p><p>В бешенстве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты думаешь, ты что-то знаешь

Лесли знала, зачем его к ним приставили. Почему именно его, почему именно к ним.Лесли знала слишком хорошо. И когда Дрейк вошёл, мрачный и тихий, принёс с собой запах пóта и машинного масла — реального мира — она знала, почему охранять прислали именно его.

Один из клонов, не самый удачный — тот, что получился с телом качка и головой младенца — кинулся на Дэмиана. Лесли догадывалась, что так получилось из-за смешения генов — повадки клон перенял от кого-то одного, а в разуме его запечатлелся другой. Он воспринимал всех Робинов как свою собственность, так же, как его отец Нетопырь.

Но теперь Робинов охранял Дрейк. Его прозвали Чёрным Плащом, но Лесли помнила, когда имя у него было совсем другим.

Робины его не приняли. Восприняли как нечто чуждое их миру, полному свежего воздуха, растений, воды и недоступных всем остальным знаний. Они видели в нём жадного, охочего до наживы мужлана. Неотёсанного. Грубого.

Его железная рука пугала их, но не по той причине, по которой должна была пугать. Лесли знала её историю. Робины — нет.

Он прятался в тени, наблюдая за ними. Его глаза блестели в темноте, и Лесли видела иногда, как он щурится, глядя на Робинов и прислушиваясь к их разговорам.

Они судачили о нём. Переговаривались, обсуждали. Вспоминали, как его называют, и строили версии почему. Внешний мир был им мало доступен, но они догадывались, что ничего хорошего прозвище Дрейка не несло. Не оно и не его внешний вид, не запах машинного масла и не его повадки определили к нему отношение. Он был из свиты Нетопыря, и это делало его врагом.

Напряжение нарастало, и выплеснулось через неделю, когда Нетопырь совершил еженедельный визит. Они развлекали его песнями или выступлениями, потом он уводил каждого из Робинов по очереди и удовлетворял свою похоть, которую «стоически сдерживал» всю неделю.

Он был стар и отвратителен им, и Лесли прекрасно об этом знала. Она морщила лицо, отворачивалась, смотрела на исписанные чужими именами руки и старалась не реагировать на крики, но всё равно реагировала.

А Дрейк не реагировал. Ни мускул на его лице не дрогнул, хотя Лесли не удивилась бы, будь он в бешенстве.

Когда Нетопырь ушёл, Робины собрались под куполом, среди каменных перегородок, колонн и подушек, обсуждая пережитое, плюя в песок и ругаясь. Дрейк молчал, подпирая дверь спиной, и смолчал, даже когда Джейсон не выдержал.

— Что? — Он поднялся, обёрнутый в белую простыню. — Понравилось шоу, а? — Он метнулся к Дрейку, но не переступил границу между светом и тенью. Покраснел от ярости, как будто безразличие Дрейка только сильнее выводило его из себя. — Насладился сполна? — Он громко харкнул, собираясь плюнуть ему в лицо, но Дрейк только отвернулся, выдохнув тихое:  
— Нет.

Джейсон закашлялся от неожиданности, вдохнул через зубы и сжал кулаки. Рыжие волосы в свете заходящего солнца блестели от пота. Он всё же сплюнул — на песок — и тихо буркнул:  
— Чёрный плащ, — развернулся и ушёл обратно.

Через пару дней Ричарду принесли спиногрыза ― так называли небольшие контейнеры с вязкой жидкостью, искусственные утробы. Проводками и катетерами его соединяли с тем, кто должен был стать носителем, и после этого тот девять месяцев таскал на себе растущий в колбе зародыш. Зародыш питался от него, как от матери. Среди Робинов была только одна девушка, которая могла бы действительно выносить ребёнка, но Нетопыря, похоже, это не интересовало.

Лесли знала, откуда он взял технологию. Знала, что технология изнашивается, устаревает. Что рано или поздно она придёт в негодность, и Нетопырь будет вынужден брать в Робины девушек и заставлять вынашивать себе детей. Если, конечно, к тому времени сам не умрёт.

Ричард не обрадовался такому повороту событий; однажды ночью он наверняка попытается отравить маленького паразита, или и вовсе покончит с собой. Лесли знала об этом наверняка, как наверняка знала и о том, что Дрейк не позволит так просто избавиться от ребёнка.

Дрейк вообще знал больше, чем думали Робины. Просто никогда не говорил об этом.

Он исчез так же неожиданно, как появился. В тот день, когда Стефани вступилась за Дэмиана, а Нетопырь оттаскал её за волосы по лестнице, Дрейк дёрнулся. И Нетопырь это заметил. Дрейк слишком привязался к Робинам — в свойственной ему манере с тех пор, как стал Дрейком, а не Тимом, и Лесли подозревала, что об этом докладывает Альфред, ближайший советник Нетопыря. Они повздорили пару раз, Дрейк вступился за Робинов, когда, казалось бы, поводов не было, будто забыл, от кого их защищает.

Без внимания это остаться не могло.

Но Нетопырь не знал, что Дрейк, услышав однажды, как рассказывают друг другу сказки о зелёном крае Робины, сначала пытался убедить их, что это лишь миф и иллюзия.

А потом вдруг достал откуда-то потрёпанный клочок бумаги (вордбургер: фотография. Изображение на бумаге, сделанное с помощью специального аппарата), на котором были зелёные деревья и водопады, и рассказал о крае Тысячи матерей.

Дрейк пообещал им, что найдёт способ отвезти их туда, но не успел, потому что его перевели.

Лесли тогда почти утратила веру.

Дрейк вернулся той же ночью. Он пробрался к ним бесшумно, замер, прижимая палец целой руки к губам, и сощурился:

— Вы хотите бежать? — шепнул он.

Ричард выступил вперёд, прижимая к себе колбу с зародышем. Альфред научился ускорять процесс, и зародыш был семимесячным. Совсем скоро его можно будет извлекать на свет.

— А что ты предлагаешь? — Он положил руки на спиногрыза, поддерживая. Бледный, он казался в тусклом свете луны почти светящимся, полной противоположностью смуглому перемазанному сажей и маслом Дрейку.  
— Бежать, очевидно. — Дрейк сделал шаг назад, в тень. — Но это будет сложно. И второго шанса не будет. — Он нахмурился. — За этой дверью нет чистого воздуха, там жаркий, безжалостный мир. Шансов, что мы доберёмся до края Тысячи матерей, очень мало.  
— Этого достаточно для тех, кому нужна надежда. — Ричард улыбнулся. — Веди.

Лесли волновалась. Она знала, как это рискованно, знала, что Ричарду будет тяжело пережить всё это, но разве она могла так просто заставить кого-то из них остаться?

Нет.

Никогда.

Один за другим Робины переступали порог, оказываясь в реальном, настоящем мире, жестоком и яростном. Ричард. Джейсон. Дэмиан.

Стефани шла последней. Она обернулась уже в дверях и посмотрела на Лесли, протянула ей руку, но старуха лишь покачала головой.

— Я ждала этого дня многие годы, — улыбнулась она. — Но я не выдержу пути.

Она стояла и смотрела им вслед, прислушиваясь к их голосам.

Она слышала, как заскрипела какая-то дверь и зашуршала одежда Робинов. Похоже, Дрейк решил их где-то спрятать. Похоже, его план созрел уже очень давно. Может, он давным-давно решил, что должен украсть у Нетопыря Робинов?

Сейчас Лесли это не касалось. Она отвернулась, когда услышала, как Ричард обращается к Дрейку: «Ты был таким же, как мы, ведь так? Что случилось?».

Лесли знала, что Дрейк не ответит. Она вернулась в свою спальню, нащупала под матрацем дробовик и вспомнила, как лет десять назад Дрейк — тогда ещё Тимоти — разбил своего спиногрыза, а потом ударил Нетопыря по челюсти. Тогда что-то хрустнуло, и Нетопырю так и не смогли вправить челюсть на место. С тех пор ему приходилось носить протез.

Строптивого Робина наказали. Руку, которой он замахнулся на «святейшего» из людей, отрубили, прижгли жалкий обрубок и выгнали его к народу, оставив один на один с враждебным миром, в котором он не должен был выжить.

Лесли знала, что клоны, которых пытались вырастить из этой руки, умирали как один, ещё до конца срока вынашивания. Как будто строптивость Дрейка отравила его клетки, не давая Нетопырю ни шанса его клонировать.

Дрейк вернулся в Цитадель через три года. Он смастерил себе протез, добыл машину, и перебил всех, кто стоял у него на пути, пробиваясь в зал заседаний к Нетопырю. Он присягнул ему на верность, делая вид, что забыл свою прошлую жизнь. Он делал это так умело, а Нетопырь знал его так плохо, что ему поверили.

Только Лесли знала, что это не так.

Теперь она знала, почему.

Дрейк собирался отомстить за всех Робинов разом. И Лесли молилась, молилась всем, кому могла, чтобы ему это удалось.

***

Касс была в бешенстве. Они вряд ли слышали, как она костерила на чём свет стоит этого белого пыльного уродца, который привязал её к своей (нет, не к своей, а _к её, к её, Касс, полицейской_ ) машине, только бы кровь продолжала литься из её вен в его.

Тощий, в мукé, или чем они там обсыпались, совершенно какой-то безумный. Касс ненавидела их всех, без исключений, каждого из белых уродов, которые её схватили, обрили налысо, вытатуировали какую-то хрень на спине и теперь привязали _к собственной машине_ , направляясь в какую-то ублюдочную погоню.

Ненависть.

Ненавистьненавистьненависть.

С _её машиной_ , которой управлял тупой альбинос с ярко-голубыми глазами, поравнялась другая, богаче, мощнее. Касс заметила, что водитель (здесь его все звали Нетопырь) взглянул на мелкого выродка у неё за спиной, прежде чем обогнать их. Она с трудом повернула голову — железная маска натирала кожу, а зубцы впивались в самые неожиданные места головы, когда она пыталась шевелиться, ― и увидела, что у неё за спиной происходит какая-то вакханалия. Пыльный ублюдок заверещал, вскинул руку с рулём и заорал что-то про Нетопыря, чем вызвал у Касс ещё один приступ негодования и поток витиеватых ругательств.

Дальше становилось только хуже. Она прекрасно знала, что происходит на дорогах, но не могла припомнить, чтобы хоть когда-то участвовала в погонях в качестве морковки перед осликом. Вернее, гонялись обычно за ней, но никогда она не была связана, привязана к палке, которую примотали к _её машине_. И никогда при этом у неё из шеи не торчал катетер, старательно откачивающий кровь.

Касс.

Была.

В бешенстве.

Потом началась возня, взрывы, оказалось, что зачем-то в свите Нетопыря есть уебище с гитарой и барабанщики. Было громко и жарко, Касс, кажется, спалило брови и только отросшие волосы на голове. Ей хотелось придушить кого-нибудь. А лучше хорошенько набить свинцом.

Потом у неё над головой резануло топором. Или секирой. Или бензопилой. Она не успела рассмотреть ― была слишком занята, уклоняясь.

Спиленная верхушка той херовины, на которой она болталась, дала бы ей шанс спастись, если бы машина вдруг остановилась. Но идиот у неё за спиной не собирался тормозить. Он, судя по всему, только сильнее раззадорился и решил самовыпилиться.

— Ну ты выродок, — прошипела себе под нос Касс и решила, что пора действовать. Словно по заказу, в этот момент её решили перекинуть назад, так что она вмазала дружку того идиота, с которым её соединял катетер, каблуком сапога в лоб, да с такой силой, что у того, кажется, череп треснул. Или не треснул. Касс было не важно. Он свалился, и это её устраивало.

Пока она слезала с этой проклятущей палки, обезумевая от злости всё больше и больше, случилось ровно две вещи, которым она была, мягко говоря, совершенно не рада.

Первая: грузовик, за которым гналась эта стая идиотов, свернул в сторону песчаной бури. Касс прекрасно знала, что это такое, и теперь ей захотелось убить заодно и водителя фуры. Ей вот совершенно не улыбалось оказаться посреди бури без маски, да ещё и на открытом пространстве. Такого только врагу пожелать и можно, но никак не себе.

Вторая: заприметив песчаную бурю, посыпанный белой пудрой уродец, сидящий за рулём _её машины_ , пришёл к выводу, что смерть близка, очень обрадовался и решил приблизить её так, чтобы уже наверняка.

Он залил кабину бензином, пол затопило чуть ли не по щиколотку, и Касс, кажется, видела, что прибывает ещё.

— Я жил, я умер, я воскрес! — проорал мелкий долбоёб, щедро забрызгав себе рот серебрянкой. К кому он обращался, Касс так и не поняла, да и плевать хотела. Перед ней встала новая проблема: отделаться от этого юного самоубийцы она никак не могла, их соединял не только катетер, но и длинная крепкая цепь, взять которую мог, наверное, только болторез. Болторез Касс не носила даже в карманах своей драгоценной куртки, да и куртка её, в общем-то, была тоже на бледном уроде.

— Какой день! Какой чудесный день! — Уродец, похоже, был в самом настоящем экстазе. — Запомните меня!

Подорвать _её машину_ парнишка решил прямо возле грузовика, вырулил к нему, радостно улюлюкая. Касс потянула цепь на себя, одёргивая его руку, и краем глаза заметила, как на неё смотрит водитель грузовика, равнодушно и устало. Она оскалилась и отвернулась: попадись ей ещё и этот водитель, она и его придушит этой самой цепью. Касс накинула цепь на шею уродцу, но тот только хрипло расхохотался ей в ответ и снял с пояса ракетницу.

— Урод, на куски порву, закопаю, — прошипела Касс, надеясь придушить его посильнее, но уродец от этого только сильнее радовался. Ей пришлось отпустить цепь и извернуться: в последний момент всё же удалось вырвать у него из рук ракетницу и запустить ей в ближайшую машину. Катастрофа почти миновала — они всё ещё двигались навстречу буре.

Касс затаила дыхание: натянуть на лицо было нечего. Грузовик нырнул в пыльные облака, а следом туда свернул и присыпанный пудрой говнюк, крутанув руль _её машины_ и радостно улюлюкая. Грузовик оторвался. Касс обернулась и заметила, что многие машины притормозили. Это было логично, она и сама переждала бы бурю снаружи, чтобы потом подобрать то, что останется от угонщиков.

Песок попадал в глаза, дышать было почти невозможно, но выбирать не приходилось. Касс только надеялась, что ни одна грёбанная искра не попадёт к ним в машину. Об этом, впрочем, она беспокоилась зря. Как только они поравнялись с грузовиком, машину подхватило потоком ветра, подкинуло как игрушечную и отбросило в сторону. Они пару раз перевернулись и Касс накрыла темнота.

***

Кон был так близок! Так близок к цели!

Нетопырь посмотрел ему в глаза. Кон был избранным! Может, он и не мог самостоятельно остановить Дрейка, но мог поспособствовать его задержанию. Ему только оставалось умереть героем, чтобы Нетопырь сам провёл его в Бэт-пещеру и они вместе отведали чибургера.

Мысль об этом грела сердце. Она была приятной, будто капли воды на лице, будто свежий воздух, будто горячий песок. Кон вяло улыбнулся и застонал.

Потом что-то резко дёрнуло его за руку, и он подскочил как ошпаренный.

Туша стояла в паре шагов от него, направляя пистолет на одного из беглых Робинов. У того к животу был примотан спиногрыз, а в руках он сжимал болторез. Туша жадно глотала воду из шланга, с трудом шевеля головой в маске.

У Кона не было одного ботинка.

— О, — благоговейно пробормотал Кон подскакивая. — Какая ты молодец, Туша! Нетопырь тебя отблагодарит за то, что ты нашла его Робинов. — Он улыбнулся. Туша отбросила в сторону шланг и посмотрела на Кона, нахмурилась, потом преодолела расстояние между ними в пару шагов (Кон заметил, что Туша хромала), дёрнула его за цепь и вдруг схватила за рукава.  
— Моя куртка, — буркнула Туша. Кон закивал, ничего не предпринимая, пока она стягивала с него куртку, а потом снова махнул на Робинов, собравшихся кучкой у грузовика. У самой цистерны стоял Дрейк, его искусственная рука валялась на земле отдельно.

Туша натянула на себя куртку, потом снова подёргала за цепь на затылке и махнула пистолетом Робину со спиногрызом и болторезом в руках.

— Ну, что же ты, — заметил Кон. — Подожди, я уже слышу музыку Бэт-пещеры! Нетопырь едет сюда! — Он радостно вскинулся. Туша обернулась, и Дрейк тут же воспользовался её замешательством.

Кон сам не совсем понял, работают они вместе или всё-таки нет. Цепь их сковывала, они друг другу мешали — ровно до того момента, пока Туша не повалила Дрейка на землю, не выстреляла почти всю обойму в песок у него над головой и снова дёрнула за цепь.

Робин с болторезом, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу на горячем песке, неуверенно подошёл к нему, поддел цепь и с силой надавил на ручки. Хоть он и был высоким и жилистым, Кон не мог не отметить, какие эти Робины изнеженные. Нетопырь, видимо, собирал только лучшее.

Туша кинула цепь Кону и развернулась на звук.

Кон был прав. Он вообще-то всегда был прав, когда дело касалось вылазок, и звуки приближающихся соплеменников он мог различить даже тогда, когда никто их не слышал. Робины собрались плечом к плечу.

— Мы… мы идём в край тысячи матерей… — шепнул один из них. Туша обернулась, обернулся и Дрейк, обозлённо кинув:  
— Молчи.  
— Почему? — отозвался другой Робин, смуглый и темноглазый. — Пусть поможет нам. Враг нашего врага наш друг, разве не так?

Кон удивлённо вскинул брови и уставился на Тушу. Та моргнула:

— Нет. — Она не двигалась с места, обдумывая что-то. Чёрт, да она выглядела совсем отмороженной. Может, поэтому от её крови Кон испытал такой прилив сил и адреналина?

Он метнулся к Туше и заискивающе забормотал:

— Я серьёзно. Просто представь себе, как Нетопырь отблагодарит тебя, если ты вернёшь ему Робинов и беглого генерала?

Туша молчала. Дрейк тихо цокнул языком.

— Конечно, отблагодарит. Вскроет тебя и раздаст твои органы тем в его армии, кому они больше нужны, например. — Он нахмурился только сильнее.

Кон раздражённо мотнул головой. Этот Дрейк был настоящей занозой в заднице, даже когда был на их стороне.

— Ты можешь помочь нам, — вдруг сказал Робин со спиногрызом. У него был мягкий, доверительный голос. Он развернулся и зашагал к машине, ступая осторожно, будто это не ему только что песок обжигал пятки. — Тогда мы возьмём тебя с собой. — Он обернулся на полпути, взглянул на Тушу, и снова пошёл к кабине.

Туша молчала. Потом она вскинула руку с пистолетом, выбросила обойму, заменила её на новую, расстреляв её в песок под ногами Робина. Тот застыл, а по щиколотке у него потекла красная капелька крови.

Кон тихо присвистнул.

— Прекрасно. — Дрейк всё ещё с места не сдвинулся. — Теперь ты ранила его любимца. Нетопырь тебя точно поблагодарит. Четвертует, например. — Он склонил голову набок. Кон заёрзал на своём месте, сорвался и побежал к Туше.  
— Ну же, давай вернём их. Они уже едут сюда. Ну?

Туша обернулась, взглянула на него и приложила прикладом в висок. Кон успел удивлённо охнуть и рухнул на землю. Мир исчез в красно-белой вспышке и стал темнотой.

***

Ричард поверить не мог, что она их бросила. Эта Дикарка в наморднике. Просто села в их машину и уехала, как будто это совершенно нормально.

Нога ныла. В спиногрызе шевелился зародыш. Ричард накрыл его тканью повязки из простыни и посмотрел на Дрейка.

— Недалеко же мы уехали, да?

Дрейк холодно зыркнул на него, потом нагнулся, подбирая протез, и стал пристёгивать его ремнями к культе.

— Ничего ещё не закончилось. — Он моргнул, кивнул на валяющийся на песке болторез. Джейсон поднял его, но так и не придумал, куда деть. — Вы не передумали? У вас ещё есть шанс вернуться в свою безмятежную жизнь.

Джейсон закинул болторез на плечо и вскинул брови:

— По-твоему, когда тебя еженедельно насилует больной старик, а потом заставляет вынашивать каких-то уродцев — это безмятежная жизнь?  
— Она явно проще, чем у всех остальных. У вас хотя бы есть вода, — заметил Дрейк. — Но я советую вам отвечать на вопрос быстрее.

Ричард приложил ладонь ко лбу, прикрывая глаза от солнца. Он и не помнил, что вне купола так жарко. Кошмар какой-то. Жара сказывалась на его самочувствии — в этот раз он переносил спиногрыза с огромным трудом.

— Я не согласен возвращаться, — сказал он. — Уж лучше вообще умереть, чем обратно. — Он обернулся и посмотрел на остальных Робинов. На их лицах он тоже не видел сомнений, но они, казалось, ждали его, Ричарда, решения. Когда получилось так, что он стал их лидером? — Мы не вещи. Он не может считать нас своей собственностью.  
— Твоя правда, — согласилась Стефани. — Но как мы сейчас спасёмся?  
— О, — Дрейк махнул в сторону грузовика. — Это просто. Нужно бежать.

Ричард неуверенно, неверяще уставился на него. Дрейк рванул с места, пробежал мимо, потом затормозил и вернулся. Схватил его за руку и потащил за собой, а за ними побежали и остальные. Ричард обернулся и увидел, как один из воинов Нетопыря, тот самый, которого вырубила Дикарка, медленно поднимается с песка.

Дрейк тянул его за собой. Кожа на целой руке была грубая и мозолистая. Жирная от масла, но шершавая наощупь. Ричард на пару мгновений даже усомнился в собственной теории, что Дрейк когда-то был одним из них.

Может, он всегда был одним из генералов Нетопыря. Может, он был один из тех несчастных, которые приходят за водой, в надежде ухватить хоть каплю.

Ричард не успел додумать. Дрейк затормозил, и ему тоже пришлось остановиться. Ричарду вообще-то не очень нравилось стоять посреди пустыни — ботинки они нашли только одни, да и те подошли только Стефани, а песок был таким горячим. Непривычно горячим.

— Какого?.. — удивлённо прорычала Дикарка. Бензовоз заглох и не откликался на её попытки её завести.  
— Там блокировка, — окликнул её Дрейк. — Без меня ты никуда не поедешь.

Дикарка удивлённо вскинула брови, а потом кивнула, мол, садись. На секунду Дику стало страшно: что, если Дрейк бросит их? Если его поймают, то точно накажут. А их эта чаша может минуть. Они, всё-таки, его любимые Робины…

Но Дрейк не оправдал его недоверия.

— Я без них не поеду.

Дикарка скривилась под своим намордником, выглянула из окна, рассматривая толпу у них за спиной, и обречённо моргнула. Пересела, одновременно открывая перед Дрейком дверь.

— Залезайте, — тихо сказала она. Дрейк помог Робинам забраться на заднее сиденье, одному за другим. Дик шёл последним. Он влез в кабину, не сводя с Дикарки взгляда. Она показалась ему совсем безумной. Бешеной. Страшной. Ещё когда она только пришла на звук, услышав, как Дрейк сбивает песок с бензовоза. Она тогда притащила с собой того мальчишку, бессознательного, привязанного к ней цепью, и достала откуда-то пистолет. А потом приказала её напоить.

Но они были посреди поля. У Дрейка было пространство для маневра. А сейчас они сидели вшестером в одной кабине, и это если не считать зародыша в спиногрызе, и были друг к другу опасно близко.

Дрейк бросил Дикарке напильник, начал заводить машину и тут же замер ― Дикарка метнулась к нему и вытащила у него прямо из рук ещё один пистолет. Покопалась под приборной панелью, достала сумку и высыпала всё содержимое на песок, прямо так, просто из окна, и бросила туда пистолет. Потом, пока Дрейк заводился, она вскрыла ещё тайников шесть или семь, и всё собрала в сумку. Ричарду захотелось присвистнуть, но он этого не сделал. От жары ему было дурно, и он в конце концов заставил себя отвернуться, накрыл голову белой тканью, и постарался расслабиться. Дикарка заработала напильником, и неприятный, но монотонный звук трения по-своему его убаюкал.

***

Погоня возобновилась раньше, чем Джейсону бы хотелось. Он не успел и глазом моргнуть, как Дикарка, всё-таки спилившая намордник, проворно выбралась из окна и перебралась на цистерну. Джейсон развернулся на месте и прижался было лицом к стеклу, глядя, как она готовится отстреливать всех, до кого дотянется, но его дёрнул за полу простыни Дрейк.

— Эй. — Он кивнул на люк в полу. — Под кабиной будет безопаснее, знаешь ли.  
— Может, я помочь хочу, — раздражённо откликнулся Джейсон. Он заметил, как поравнялась с ними машина Нетопыря, и ненависть удушливой волной поднялась в нём, заполнив лёгкие и помутив рассудок.  
— Джейсон, — рявкнул вдруг Дрейк. Джейсон обернулся. — Вниз.

Джейсон кинул последний взгляд на дорогу. Дикарка так расстреливала воинов Нетопыря, словно делала это каждый день. Ещё он заметил, что мальчишка, которого Дикарка сначала притащила с собой, попытался перепрыгнуть на цистерну, но запутался в цепи и в итоге просто повис сбоку. Джейсон тихо фыркнул и полез под кабину следом за Стефани. Ричард оставался сидеть на краю, придерживая спиногрыза. Он напряжённо всматривался в происходящее — вернее, в то немногое, что видел. Например, он заметил, в отличие от Дрейка, как Ричард поднялся обратно на сиденье, высунулся в окно, продолжая смотреть на дорогу.

Джейсон слышал взрывы и ругань Дрейка, слышал, как стреляет из самого разного оружия Дикарка. Он немного высунул голову из люка, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Ричард вываливается из кабины, повиснув на боковых ручках, закрывает собой и спиногрызом окно Дрейка. Джейсон приподнялся на локтях, перебрался повыше. Ричард так и болтался на самом краю, глядя прямо в глаза Нетопырю, сжимающему в руках дробовик.

— Он один из нас, — произнёс Ричард. Джейсон слышал это, Дрейк слышал это, но слышал ли Нетопырь?

Джейсон подполз к краю, чтобы обхватить Ричарда руками. Машина Нетопыря немного отстала, дорога сузилась, а бензовоз подскочил и резко вильнул в сторону. Джейсон ударился головой о потолок кабины, но даже сквозь боль снова потянулся к Ричарду. Их пальцы успели соприкоснуться, прежде чем Ричард рухнул прямо на пыльную дорогу, перевернувшись в воздухе. Колба под ним треснула, жидкость растеклась, а потом, не успев заметить его, прямо на Робина наехала машина Нетопыря.

Джейсон закричал. Перед глазами побелело, он вдруг испытал желание выскочить из машины и задушить Нетопыря собственными руками. Он был готов вернуться к нему, дождаться ночи «наслаждения» и задушить его. Сжать руки у него на шее, пока кости не треснут, пока воздуха не перестанет хватать.

Дикарка влезла в окно, белая как полотно, но, кажется, совершенно неэмоциональная.

— Он упал прямо ему под машину, — буркнула она. — Но это дало нам фору.

Дрейк сглотнул. У него покраснели глаза, но он не проронил ни слова. Дикарка перегнулась через Джейсона, захлопывая дверь, и добавила:

— Едем дальше.  
— Да, — коротко ответил Дрейк. — Нам нужно будет выставить часового.

Джейсон видел по тому, как он сжимает губы, что Дрейку не плевать на произошедшее. Он видел так же, что Дрейк вдруг поверил Дикарке. И что он винит себя в смерти Ричарда.

Из люка выглянул Дэмиан.

— Что произошло?

Ему никто не ответил. Рядом с ним показалась Стефани:

— Где Ричард? — добавила она.

Дикарка молчала. И Дрейк молчал. Потом Дрейк прокашлялся, вытер пот со лба и тихо заметил:

— Кроме часового нам нужен кто-то, кто пересчитает амуницию, которая у нас есть.

Дэмиан задумчиво мотнул головой.

— Я пересчитаю, если вы объясните, что произошло. — Было видно, что он прекрасно понимает, что произошло. Может, он даже слышал слова Дикарки. Но почему-то продолжал требовать ответ.  
— Я пойду часовым, — вызвался Джейсон. Кабина действовала на нервы, а ещё не очень хотелось присутствовать там в момент, когда до Дэмиана и Стефани дойдёт.

Дикарка кинула ему защитные очки и бинокль на шнурке. Джейсон кивнул и спустился под кабину, а оттуда нырнул к цистерне.На ходу он перебрался к прицепу с башенкой, где воины-часовые высматривали ежей, устроился там поудобнее и уставился на дорогу.

Глаза щипало. То ли от жары и пыли, то ли от пережитого. Джейсон был не из тех, кто часто плачет, хотя, кажется, от Робинов этого ждали постоянно. Сейчас он не мог выдавить из себя ни слезинки, хотя гибель Ричарда была болезненнее первого изнасилования.

Джейсон опёрся о парапет, свесил с него руку и сощурился.

Впервые за день он не слышал ничего, кроме шуршания шин по пыльной дороге и рёва мотора где-то у себя за спиной.

А потом откуда-то раздался плач.

Джейсон нервно нахмурился и развернулся. Замер, и вдруг понял, что скулят прямо у него под ногами, из-под брошенной кем-то куртки, из-за пустых канистр для бензина.

— Эй? — Он потянул куртку на себя и обнаружил под ней свернувшегося калачиком воина Нетопыря. Того самого, неудачливого, который бегал с цепью на руке, которому Дикарка въехала пистолетом по голове.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь?  
— Прячусь, — шепнул мальчишка, всхлипнув. Слёз Джейсон не видел, но взгляд у него был отупевший, до ужаса несчастный. Зрачки расширились, делая голубые глаза только темнее. — Я такой ничтожный. — Он вдруг поднял голову и что есть мочи ударился ей о пол. Потом ещё раз, и ещё. Джейсон кое-как успокоил его, подложив ладонь под голову и заставив посмотреть на себя. Он помнил, как промывают мозги воинам, и примерно представлял, что мучает этого мальчишку.

Джейсону вдруг стало его жалко. Окажись он на его месте, что бы сам он чувствовал?

Приподнявшись, он кинул ещё один взгляд на дорогу, а потом лёг на пол напротив воина Нетопыря, поправил на нём куртку и улыбнулся как можно доверительнее.

— Ну, рассказывай, — прошептал он. Мальчишка молчал, и тогда Джейсон подсказал: — Можешь начать со своего имени.

***

Какое-то время они снова ехали без приключений. Дэмиану было сложно смириться с потерей Ричарда, но он понимал, что время на тоску по погибшему брату придёт только тогда, когда они достигнут цели. Пока Джейсон сидел в башенке, они со Стефани перебрали амуницию, рассчитав, на сколько противников им ещё хватит. Дэмиан запомнил это до мелочей, планируя после каждой разборки сообщать Дрейку и Дикарке, сколько осталось выстрелов.

Дикарка им так и не представилась. Дэмиан ей доверял подсознательно, придерживаясь правила «враг моего врага — мой враг». Он прекрасно понимал, что во внешнем мире враги все, и что Дикарка может продать их Нетопырю в любой момент, может завести их в ловушку, может… и всё равно доверял. Даже полубезумная, она казалась ему одной из «хороших парней». Если, конечно, такие вообще были.

Путь был относительно терпимым, бензовоз спокойно ехал вперёд, практически без препятствий. Так Дэмиану казалось, пока посреди ночи они не въехали в болото.

Бензовоз остановился, увязнув колёсами в грязи, и пока Дрейк возился с мотором, в кабину забрался Джейсон, а потом вытащил из люка потного и измученного воина Нетопыря. Белый тальк с него смылся, теперь он просто казался бледным и изуродованным. Под глазами залегли болезненные тени, и Дэмиан, рассматривая его, вдруг заметил две шишки на шее.

Как и у большинства во внешнем мире, у него тоже был дефект. У него тоже была опухоль. Бедолага.

— Я подумал, что у нас с мотором что-то, и нам понадобится механик, — сказал Джейсон, усаживаясь на сиденье. Он похлопал по месту рядом — по тому, где раньше сидел Ричард. — И привёл Кона.  
— Ты привёл шпиона, — шикнул Дрейк. — Выкинь его на…  
— Я, — заикнулся Кон. — Я правда могу помочь.  
— Да? Отлично, — вдруг подала голос Дикарка. Она открыла дверь и выпрыгнула на улицу. — Помогай.  
— Он не сможет, — возразил Дрейк. Он сложил руки на руле и повернулся к Дикарке. — Может, он придумает, как вытянуть машину из грязи, но у нас барахлит что-то. Похоже, движок сдаёт. — Он нахмурился. — А ты вытряхнула все наши инструменты посреди пустыни.

Дикарка неразборчиво буркнула.

― Вытаскивайте машину. Я сейчас вернусь. — Она порылась в сумке с оставшимся оружием и вытащила оттуда дробовик.  
— У тебя там всего выстрела на два, ― на автомате бросил ей Дэмиан.  
— Мне хватит. — Дикарка потянулась, разминая мышцы. Дэмиан впервые обратил внимание, какая она жилистая.  
— И что нам делать, если ты не вернёшься? Торчать посреди болота? — раздражённо сказал ей в спину Дрейк. — А если ты вернёшься, но опоздаешь?  
— Если вытолкаете машину раньше, чем я вернусь… — Дикарка сделала паузу. — И сможете починить движок… То уезжайте без меня.

Они с Дрейком какое-то время смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Дрейк кивнул и откинулся на сиденье. Дэмиан понял, что они негласно сошлись на чём-то. Они, похоже, понимали друг друга намного лучше, чем можно было подумать с самого начала.  
Когда Дикарка исчезла в ночи, Дрейк наконец вылез из машины и позвал за собой остальных.

Дикарка вернулась через час. К тому времени они с трудом, но относительно удачно придумали, как вытаскивать машину. Теперь вся сложность состояла в глохнущем двигателе.

Дрейк выругался и стукнул кулаком протеза по капоту, а потом выпрямился и ухмыльнулся. Темнота сгущалась, вырисовывая высокую жилистую фигуру в драной кожанке. Дикарка тащила на себе кучу каких-то вещей и шагала, хоть и бодро, но тяжело.

Когда она приблизилась к ним, стало очевидно, что лицо её залито кровью. Дэмиан невольно отступил, хотя и понимал, что тут, возможно, понадобится помощь.

Дикарка уронила Дрейку под ноги сумку с инструментами. Потом обернулась, швырнула в Кона руль, а когда тот ликующе перепрыгнул с ноги на ногу, приплясывая, бросила следом ботинок. А потом достала из-за спины огромный мешок и сунула его Дэмиану. Дэмиан почувствовал странную тяжесть, опустил мешок на землю и увидел, что он полон оружия и боеприпасов.

Неплохо. Дикарка начинала ему нравится.

— Воды, — прохрипела она. Стефани тут же метнулась за водой. Вернувшись, она попыталась промокнуть ей раны, и тут же застыла.

Дрейк снова тихо фыркнул:  
— Кровь не её. Очевидно. — Он перебрал инструменты, потом передал какие-то из них Кону, какие-то ― Дикарке, и они втроём исчезли под бензовозом.

Дэмиан забрался в кабину, пытаясь рассортировать полученное от Дикарки добро.

Починили всё они где-то через полчаса. По крайней мере, Дэмиану так показалось. Он отчитался Дрейку и Дикарке о количестве вооружения и заполз на заднее сидение. Может, он и был боевым, может, он и знал, как держать в руках оружие, но всё-таки большую часть своей жизни он провёл под куполом у Нетопыря. В такое позднее время Робинам полагалось спать, и он устал.

В сон он провалился как только Кон, сидя за рулём бензовоза, сумел его завести и выехать из болота на твёрдую землю. Джейсон издал радостный вскрик, стиснул плечо воина распада и ухмыльнулся. Дэмиан устало моргнул, склонил голову набок и уставился на бритый затылок Дрейка.

Они ехали через грязь, мимо падальщиков, вороньих стай, трупов животных и деревьев. Болото отвратительно пахло гнилью, и Дэмиана начало мутить.

Интересно, почему Дрейк так легко согласился им помочь?

***

Стефани проснулась, когда бензовоз остановился. Она спала, склонив голову на плечо Дэмиану — тот был слева, а справа устроился Джейсон, спокойно привалившись к воину Нетопыря.

Стефани не очень доверяла Кону, но доверяла чутью Джейсона. Джейсон лучше многих понимал людей, хотя видел и знал их не очень много. Наверное, в этом был его дар.

Стефани села поудобнее, запустила руку в волосы, нащупав проплешину на макушке, хорошо скрытую за остальными волосами, и сквозь зубы обозвала Нетопыря жланом. Он вырвал ей клок волос, да так сильно, что на том месте вряд ли когда-нибудь что-то вырастет.

Отвлёкшись, она посмотрела на Дрейка и Дикарку. Дрейк выглядывал из окна и щурился, всматриваясь вперёд. Стефани поймала этот взгляд, проследила за ним и увидела лёгкое мерцание.

— Я помню что-то такое, — заметил Дрейк. Дикарка снова завела машину, и они подъехали к вышке, на которой болтались осколки зеркала. Стефани подалась вперёд, пытаясь различить в фигурку наверху, и даже приложила ладонь ко лбу, закрываясь от солнца.

На башне сидела обнажённая женщина и звала на помощь.

— Тц, — Дикарка качнула головой. — Это ловушка.  
— Я знаю. Сидите в машине. — Дрейк обернулся, окинул взглядом просыпающихся Робинов и выпрыгнул из кабины, мягко приземлившись на песок.

Женщина на башенке продолжала звать на помощь.

— Меня зовут Тимоти Дрейк. — Дрейк вскинул руки. — Я из племени Больших крохалей. Мою мать звали Джанет Дрейк. Меня учила Селина Кайл. Мой клан назывался Верная стая. Я вернулся домой. — Стефани услышала, как у него дрогнул голос, и вдруг поняла, осознала наконец: они действительно близки к завершению пути.

Женщина на башенке поднялась, выпрямилась и издала боевой клич. Стефани ещё подалась вперёд, продолжая глядеть на неё, но солнце, проклятое яркое солнце, никак не давало рассмотреть получше.

На клич отозвался рёв моторов. Из-за песчаных дюн один за другим выскакивали мотоциклы, которыми рулили люди, с ног до головы замотанные в защитную одежду, с очками на глазах. Стефани нахмурилась и поджала губы, сердце её ёкнуло, когда она подумала, в какой опасности может быть Дрейк.

Обнажённая женщина спустилась с башни по канату, накинула на себя что-то вроде халата, и быстро зашагала навстречу Дрейку. Они замерли на расстоянии пары шагов, а потом бросились вперёд, заключая друг друга в объятия.

— Это наш Тимоти, — шепнула женщина. Стефани заметила, что у неё длинные, волнистые волосы.

Мотоциклисты слезали со своего транспорта один за другим, скидывая капюшоны и снимая очки. Теперь было видно, что это женщины — пожилые женщины, с лицами, иссушенными временем и горячим ветром.

— Помню, помню эти глаза, — звонко сказала одна из старушек. — Это и правда сын Джанет.  
— Вылезайте, — сказала Дикарка. — Пусть посмотрят на вас.

Она заглушила мотор, но сама с места не сдвинулась. Робины выждали немного, не решаясь ей подчиниться, и тогда инициативу на себя взял Кон. Он открыл дверь, спрыгнул на песок и начал помогать Робинам выбираться.

Стефани слышала, как женщины обсуждают их с Дрейком, и как он рассказывает про них. Робины нерешительно подошли ближе. Но в то же время — по крайней мере за себя Стефани это точно могла сказать, — они были были преисполнены надежды.

— Такие нежные, — женщины щупали их пальцами, заглядывали в рот, касались волос. — И даже все зубы на месте.

Стефани тихо рассмеялась, опустила голову и попыталась рассмотреть старушек исподлобья.

Дрейк был старше Робинов раза в два, а эти женщины, по большей части, были старше даже него, даже Дикарки. Их лица уже изрезало старостью, кожа начала морщиться и желтеть, но, присмотревшись, можно было рассмотреть былую красоту.

Их было семеро. Самая молодая из них, так, что сидела на башне, была темноволосой и широкоплечей, гибкой как животное, какое-то из тех, что Стефани видела в книжках. Самая старая была зеленоглазой и веснушчатой — можно было догадаться, что в молодости она была огненно-рыжей.

Их было семеро, и Стефани хотелось скорее разузнать их имена.

— Мне не терпится им всё показать, — шепнул Дрейк той, что была моложе всех. — Мы так долго ехали сюда.  
— Что показать, Тимоти?  
— Наш дом. — Дрейк светился. Стефани даже не знала, что он может выглядеть таким счастливым.  
— Нет больше нашего дома, — отозвалась одна из старух. Она была хмурой, стояла чуть поодаль. У неё за спиной была целая связка копий с бомбами.

Дрейк побледнел. Он был загорелым, перемазанным в машинном масле и грязи, но Стефани видела, что он побледнел. Что ему кажется, что почва уходит из под ног. Она шагнула к нему, но Дэмиан перехватил её за пояс.

— Нам нужна была вода, — начала другая старушка. У неё на бедре болталось что-то вроде винтовки, скрещённой с арбалетом. По крайней мере, оно напоминало и то, и другое, какими Стефани видела их на картинках.  
— Земля перестала принимать семена, — продолжила третья, самая старшая.  
— И земля, и вода вдруг стали отравлены, — звонко добавила четвёртая.  
— А потом прилетело вороньё и сожрало то, что оставалось, — холодно закончила пятая, коротко стриженная, ещё не поседевшая окончательно. Она тоже была рыжей, как медь.

Дрейк нервно сглотнул.

— А… где остальные? Где Тысяча матерей, куда вы ушли?  
— Никого не осталось. — Шестая, с двумя косичками, покачала головой. — Остались только мы, Тимоти. И мы ищем новый дом.

Дрейк будто не слышал их больше. Он прошёл через редкие ряды старух, не видя ни их, ни Робинов. Стефани не знала, что делать. Ей казалось, что его нельзя оставлять одного, но Дэмиан держал её слишком крепко. Они могли только смотреть, как он взбирается на дюну, сбрасывая протез, как беспомощно осматривает бескрайнюю пустыню, и падает на колени.

Дрейк кричал, и никто не мог ему помочь. Стефани охнула в объятиях Дэмиана и обернулась на бензовоз, посмотрела на Дикарку, но лицо той так и оставалось безучастным и пустым.

***

Разговор с матерями не принёс ему успокоения. Никто из них не мог сказать ему ничего обнадёживающего, и Дрейк чувствовал разочарование такой силы, какого никогда не испытывал.

Этот побег, смерть Ричарда, возня — всё было напрасно. Теперь боевая фура, которую он водил, была только обузой, и Робины были обречены на жизнь в дороге.

— А что же эта, Дикарка? — Селина уже переоделась из накидки. Она села рядом, протянула ему одеяло и кивнула на Дикарку, сидящую у фуры. — Возьмём её с собой? Она бы нам пригодилась, если все твои рассказы правда.  
— Она упрямая, — заметил Дрейк. — Мы можем предложить ей, но я не могу обещать, что она согласится. Она… странная. — Он развернул одеяло и завернулся в него. Впервые за двое суток до него добрался ночной холод. В прошлый раз он был слишком сильно озабочен попыткой вытолкать фуру из грязи.  
— Мы можем отдать ей байк. И долю топлива. Если она не захочет с нами.  
— Хорошо. Я скажу ей. — Дрейк поднялся. Он закутался в одеяло плотнее, придержал его целой рукой и направился к фуре.

Дикарка сняла и уселась на запаску, склонилась над каким-то белым клочком ткани и вырисовывала на нём что-то машинным маслом. Дрейк подошёл и замер, возвышаясь над ней.

— Можно на пару слов?  
— Хм. — Дикарка кивнула и поднялась.

Дрейку не нравилось звать её Дикаркой, как это делали Робины, но когда он попытался выспросить, как именно её зовут, та сказала лишь: «Это не важно». Тему больше не поднимали.

— На фуре мы дальше не уедем, — начал Дрейк. — Но у нас есть байки. С тем количеством топлива, что у нас имеется, мы сможем колесить на байках сто шестьдесят дней. Один из байков твой. С полным баком. И парой канистр. — Он заглянул Дикарке в лицо. Та, казалось, размышляет над чем-то, но лицо у неё было ужасно невыразительным. Только глаза иногда сверкали злобой или безумием, но Дрейк не знал, стоит ли ему копать так глубоко.  
— Мы бы хотели, чтобы ты поехала с нами, — сказал Дрейк. Дикарка подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза, а потом тряхнула головой.  
— Нет, я путешествую одна.

Дрейк развёл руками.

— Как знаешь. — Он развернулся, собираясь вернуться к Робинам и Кону.  
— Надежда, ― окликнула его Дикарка.

Дрейк остановился и обернулся.

— Что?  
— Ты сказал, что хочешь вернуться домой, а Робинам дать надежду, — пояснила Дикарка. — Но надежда — это ошибка. То, что потеряно, не соберёшь. — Её голос звучал глухо, а глаза потемнели. Дрейк ждал продолжения, но она молчала.

Они уехали засветло, оставив Дикарке байк и топливо. Она смотрела им вслед, когда они с грохотом уезжали, и Дрейку было мучительно обидно, что она не поехала с ними. Он была странной, страшной, пугающей. Ей точно не стоило доверять. Но она помогла им, и это убеждало Дрейка в том, что этот человек может быть им полезен. Хороший человек. Человек на их стороне.

Уехать далеко, впрочем, они не успели. Дикарка объехала их по дуге, обгоняя, и остановилась, заставляя затормозить и их. Она слезла с байка, сжимая в руках клочок белой ткани, обвела взглядом матерей, Робинов и Кона.

— Когда у вас закончится топливо, вокруг всё ещё будет один только песок. — Она наклонилась к байку Дрейка, положила на бак ткань и расправила её. Это была карта. Их пути — от цитадели до бывшего Края Тысячи Матерей.  
— Вот твоя дорога домой.  
— Обратно? — Дрейк нахмурился. Он замечал, что Дикарка немного безумна, но это было ещё безумнее, чем всё, что та делала раньше.  
— Что, в Цитадель? К Нетопырю? — ахнул Дэмиан.  
— Ты совсем чокнулась? — отозвалась Стефани. Дрейк не обращал внимания на их возмущения. Матери у него за спиной переговаривались, но он, ещё раз взглянув на Дикарку, вдруг понял, что та права.  
— Это может сработать.  
— Что там такого, из-за чего можно возвращаться? — раздражённо отозвалась Хелена.  
— Вода, — коротко ответила Дикарка. Ход её мыслей, похоже, понял и Дэмиан.  
— И еда, — добавил он.  
— И плодородные земли, — сказала Стефани. Дрейк обернулся и увидел, как девушка смотрит на Памелу.  
— Но как мы попадём туда? Цитадель наверняка охраняют. — Кэтрин покачала головой.  
— Не совсем. — Дэмиан качнул головой. — Все воины уехали с Нетопырём, в погоню за нами, и в цитадели остались только дети и больные.  
— Но они наверняка увяжутся за нами, — добавила Дайна. — Как мы оторвёмся?  
— Взорвём цистерну, — отозвалась Дикарка.  
— Бада-бум! — охнула Харлин, махнув руками. Дикарка ухмыльнулась и показала ей большой палец.  
— Нас могут не пустить в Цитадель, — с сомнением протянула Кейт. — Что мы будем делать тогда?  
— У нас есть Кон, — Джейсон выступил вперёд. — Он проведёт нас. Скажет, что вернул беглых Робинов домой.

Все обернулись по очереди — Дрейк был последним и посмотрел на Кона. На нём больше не было талька, а кожа начала покрываться загаром. Теперь шрамирование у него на груди выделялось чуть сильнее.

Он потёр нос, нервно моргнул и кивнул:

— Это может сработать. — Он улыбнулся. — Да, совершенно точно, это может сработать.  
— Тогда разворачиваемся, — скомандовал Дрейк, отвернулся и надел очки.

Возвращаться в Цитадель было немного страшно. Но терять им было уже нечего.

На подъезде к ущелью их фуру догнал отряд Нетопыря. Ряды воинов полураспада сильно поредели после бури, а кое-кто, похоже, всё-таки сунулся за ними в болота и не преуспел. Конечно, их всё ещё было больше. У них всё ещё была куча оружия, тягаться с которой Дрейк и его спутники всё ещё не могли.

Но они должны были прорваться. Сейчас выбирать не приходилось.

Их догоняли.

Матери неплохо справлялись, сбивая то одного, то другого наводчика, подрывая машины. Казалось, что в их тряпичных сумках бесконечное количество патронов, а страха эти старушки не знали. Дрейк доверял им, знал, что те помогут даже ценой своей жизни, и старался даже не думать о том, какие потери они понесут.

Когда Селину сбил Перехватчик, Дрейк не издал ни звука. Селина закрывала собой Дайну, которой пришлось несладко после встречи с чьим-то пулемётом. Они обе погибли, и Дрейк прижал кулак к сердцу, запоминая их навсегда.

Дрейк рулил, глядя по сторонам. С ними поравнялась машина, к которой когда-то была привязана Дикарка, и совершенно неожиданно она взбесилась:  
— Эй, это _моя машина_!

Дрейк скосил взгляд, рассмотрел маячащий слева Специальный преследователь и бросил на Дикарку виноватый взгляд. Преследователь опасно приближался к ним, наводчик уже целился, так что Дрейк резко крутанул руль, сбивая Преследователь с курса. Тот врезался в соседнюю машину, попал под её колёса, и они взорвались вместе.

— Жалко, — хрипло отозвалась Дикарка.

Машина вильнула и сбавила скорость. Дрейк выругался, и Дикарка тут же обернулась, глядя на Кона.

— Быстро, хватай инструменты и чини первый двигатель. Мы с Харли пойдём разбираться со вторым.

Они переглянулись, и в кабине тут же стало немного свободнее — все трое резво выкарабкались на крышу, перебираясь к нужным местам. Дрейк старался контролировать фуру как мог, уводя её от взрывных копий и ловушек, от столкновения с мелкими машинами. Они проигрывали, но даже проиграть он собирался как-нибудь так, чтобы Нетопырь запомнил его навсегда. Посильнее выбитой челюсти.

Наводчики мелькали над ними. Машины взрывались, Дрейк то и дело слышал крики. Иногда крики были знакомыми — он слышал, как погибла Харлин, слышал, как встретили смерть Кэтрин и Кейт.

Второй двигатель заревел — похоже, Дикарка преуспела. По цистерне стучали, иногда что-то тормозило их, гарпуны, наверное. У Дрейка не было времени думать об этом, ему нужно было увезти Робинов как можно дальше от погони. Даже погибнув, если понадобится.

Воины начали ломиться в кабину, Памела получила заточенным бумерангом по шее, когда раскидывала трёх самых удачливых. Она плюхнулась обратно на сиденье, прижимая к себе чемоданчик с семенами, и устало посмотрела на Дрейка.

Воины прибывали и прибывали, будто не опухоли выступали на их телах, а они просто отпочковывались друг от друга — от одного воина второй, от второго третий и четвёртый, и так до бесконечности. Дрейк упорно крутил руль, пока мимо не пролетела Дикарка. Инстинктивно Дрейк дёрнулся к ней, высунул руку в окно и ухватил Дикарку за ногу. Вторую её ногу поймал Джейсон. Вместе со Стефани они пытались втянуть её назад.

Дрейк знал, что втроём они смогут сделать это даже на ходу, даже если Дикарка сейчас совсем неменяема. Дрейк заметил, что изо лба у неё торчит наконечник арбалетного болта.

Он была уверен в этом до тех пор, пока не почувствовал резкую боль в боку. Один из воинов воспользовался его попытками сделать два дела одновременно, уследить за двумя важными вещами, и воткнул ему в бок, прямо в селезёнку, его собственный потайной нож.

Памела, до этого тупо глядевшая перед собой, вдруг развернулась, ударила воина по лицу, вгоняя ему в глазницу пулю, и дала Стефани и Дэмиану возможность вытолкать воина из кабины.

Джейсон помог Дикарке перескочить на другую машину, и она, похоже, решила попробовать добраться до Нетопыря по крышам. Идея была совершенно безумной, но Дрейк уже смирился, что она и была — безумной, эта странная женщина в драной полицейской куртке.

В кабину сунулся Кон. Дрейк услышал, будто издали, как Джейсон говорит ему:  
— Он ранен. И сильно.

Как будто Кон мог чем-то помочь.

В кабину через люк сверху заглянула Хелена.

— Если прибавим газу, то сможем нагнать этого вашего Нетопыря.

Дрейк прикусил губу. Было больно, и когда он коснулся раны, на пальцах осталась кровь. Много крови.

Не так много времени у него было, чтобы помочь Робинам и не дать им вернуться в тот Ад, который даже ему был знаком.

— Кон! — крикнул он. — За руль. Садись за руль! — Он зажал педаль и вылез из кабины, с трудом удерживаясь за ручки на трясущейся машине.

Он перебрался через капот, ухватился за усилитель, обжигая пальцы целой руки, и махнул протезом у себя за спиной. Кон, похоже, понял его и прибавил ходу.

Они поравнялись с машиной Нетопыря, на багажнике которой его уже встречал клон Дэмиана, тот самый бугай с головой младенца. Дрейк попытался ударить его ножом, но неудачно — в ответ он получил пинок ногой по ране, захрипел и чуть не выпал из багажника. Клон схватил его за ремни и собрался выбросить, но не успел — Кон разогнал фуру и с силой врезался в машину Нетопыря. Клон потерял равновесие и рухнул на капот фуры, а Дрейка сбросило с багажника. Он успел ухватиться за край машины, подтянуться и нащупать какую-то цепь. Обмотав её вокруг протеза, он полез по боку машины. Нетопырь наверняка думал, что Дрейк уже упал в песок и раздавлен, и не представляет для него ровным счётом никакой опасности.

Дрейк не видел, что происходит у него за спиной. Кажется, Дикарка сцепилась с клоном, а Робины пытались ей помочь.

Сам Дрейк подтянулся к окну Нетопыря и постучался. Тот опустил стекло. Дрейк вынырнул, показывая ему своё лицо и замахнулся протезом.

— Помнишь меня? — прошипел он, подцепил протезом искусственную челюсть Нетопыря, отпустил лебёдку и одновременно расстегнул ремни, удерживающие протез. Лебёдка намоталась на колёса, срывая с Нетопыря пол-лица, и тот обмяк, нелепым уродливым трупом откинувшись на сиденье.

Здоровая рука почти разжалась, но его успела поймать Стефани. Дэмиан перебрался к ним, незамеченный, и теперь вёл машину, не забыв смачно сплюнуть на труп. Стефани втащила Дрейка в кабину, и мир наконец начал темнеть. К ним перебрался Джейсон, за ним Дикарка. Кон дёрнулся было со своего водительского места, но клон окончательно вышел из себя. Он топнул по капоту, а потом вцепился в усилитель и вырвал его голыми руками. Фура отставала.

Дрейку всё сложнее было дышать. Боль в боку была невыносимой.

— Запомни меня! — прокричал им вслед Кон, и последнее, что Дрейк увидел ― как Джейсон ловит воздух и прижимает его к сердцу.

Потом был взрыв и тишина.

Он застрял в вязкой, жаркой темноте. Тишина была почти непробиваемая, пока его не ткнули чем-то острым в другой бок. Дрейк пришёл в себя и из-под ресниц уставился на Дикарку. Та выдавила кривую улыбку.

— Привет. — Улыбалась она ему, кажется, впервые.  
— Привет, — Дрейк устало моргнул. Он вдруг вспомнил, как давно не спал. Было бы здорово поспать сейчас. Даже если это убьёт его.  
— Э… эй, — просипел он. Дикарка наклонилась к его лицу, прислушиваясь. — Отвези их домой, хо… хорошо?  
— Сам отвезёшь. Не смей мне тут… умирать.

Дрейк выдохнул, позволяя темноте укутать его.

***

Дрейк с трудом приоткрыл глаза и встретился взглядом с матерью. Джанет склонилась над ним, презрительно скривив обветренные губы. Опалённое солнцем и ветром лицо не выражало ничего, кроме ненависти, которую она испытывала к сыну, который её разочаровал.

Дрейк видел, что у неё нет части затылка. На лбу запеклась жирная тёмно-красная точка, дыра ― на том месте, где вошла пуля, которую выпустил Нетопырь, когда Джанет пыталась защитить своего сына.

— Я умерла за тебя, Тим, — выплюнула она. Изо рта при каждом слове сыпался песок, лез в глаза, набивался в рот, не давал дышать. — Ради чего? Чтобы ты подвёл меня, подвёл наше племя, подвёл тех, кого поклялся защищать?  
— Я сделал всё, что мог, — едва слышно пробормотал Дрейк. Он заставил себя поднять руку и потянулся к матери. Ему не хотелось слышать слова ненависти. Ему хотелось утешения. — Я спас их.  
— От чего? — выкрикнула Джанет. Дрейк коснулся её плеча, и она осыпалась на него прахом и пылью. Он закашлялся, поперхнувшись останками, и зажмурился.

***

Когда он снова открыл глаза, совсем близко к нему стоял Ричард.

Из разбитого спиногрыза вытекала вязкая животворящая жидкость. Дрейк отчётливо видел расползающиеся голубые пятна на грязной простыне, в которую был завёрнут Робин, переломанные конечности, вывернутые под невозможным углом, отёки, синяки. Ричард не мог стоять прямо, один его глаз заплыл.

— Ты бы мог спасти меня, — просипел Ричард. — Если бы остановил машину. Если бы развернулся и вернулся за мной. — Он повалился на колени и вцепился в целую руку Дрейка. Ричард держал его очень крепко, и высвободиться не получалось. Протез валялся где-то на дороге вместе с куском головы Нетопыря, а культёй он мог лишь бить Ричарда по пальцам, пока тот стаскивал его вниз, под колёса.

Они рухнули на песок, и Дрейк успел ещё закрыть лицо, лишь бы не видеть летящего на него на полной скорости Специального Преследователя, за рулём которого была Дикарка.

***

Только в багажнике машины Нетопыря он отнял от глаз руку. Его лицо промокали липкой тканью. Солнце слепило и жгло. Селина прижимала к его щеке ярко-красный лоскут, мокрый не от воды, а от крови. Она собирала её, поднося к ранам с торчащими из них обломками костей, а потом выжимала на Дрейка.

— Если бы ты не заявился к нам, мы остались бы живы, — шепнула она, глядя на него. — Мы ещё помнили прежний мир и могли столько сделать для его возвращения, но ты убил нас.

Дрейк с трудом приподнял голову. Вокруг Селины столпились матери — Памела и Харлин, Кейт и Кэтрин. Они все собирали свою кровь для того, кто был непоправимо виноват перед ними.

— Я не мог… — попытался выговорить Дрейк. В рот набился песок, язык ворочался с трудом. — Я не мог вернуться за ним… Я не мог оставить их… Я должен был… — Он подавился собственными словами, когда Селина сложила руки у него на горле и сдавила. Всё вокруг затянуло красным.

***

Огонь касался красными язычками хорошо пропитанной машинным маслом и бензином кожи. Жар охватил его целиком почти сразу.

— Мы вместе отправимся в Вальхаллу, Дрейк, — расхохотался кто-то ему в ухо. У Дрейка не осталось сил, чтобы повернуть голову, подать голос. Тело не слушалось. Он горел заживо.

Кон всё смеялся и смеялся ему в ухо. Дрейк сумел разлепить губы и почувствовал, как их коснулось что-то жидкое и холодное, вязкое.

Вода?

Серебрянка.

— Н-н… — попытался возразить он, но боль оказалась сильнее.

***

— Он потерял много крови, — сказал где-то голос Хелены.  
— Это просто, — ответила Дикарка. Голос её был таким далёким. — Мне нужна. Нужна вот такая игла.

Возня Робинов отдалилась.

— Не давайте ему заснуть, — где-то за горизонтом сказала Дикарка. К Дрейку тут же обратился женский голос. Стефани.

Она звала его. Но он был слишком далеко, чтобы ответить.

Что-то кольнуло в руку, по венам растеклось тепло. Горизонт стал приближаться, но открыть глаза или пошевелить губами, или хотя бы вздохнуть не получалось.

Он так устал.

Голос Дикарки зазвучал неожиданно близко.

— Касс, — сказала она. — Так меня зовут. — Она выдержал долгую паузу. — Это моё имя.

У Тима не нашлось сил улыбнуться.


End file.
